Awakening
by Ultimate God of Destruction
Summary: " his life becomes an epic struggle against his enemies, both internal and external, and the struggle of good against evil inside this insignificant pawn." Set after FF7, a Sephiroth clone embarks to find truth behind his existance. R&R!!!
1. Awake from Hell

Ok, brand new idea here. It's pretty dark and serious, unlike most of my previous work, but I say, What the hell, give it a shot.  
  
Important Notes: The main character is approximately 17 years of age. He, like Cloud, is a clone of Sephiroth. This story takes place approximately 2 years after the events of FF7.  
  
\\ inner thought\\  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is the story of a mere boy awakening from his slumber. This is no ordinary boy, however, and from the moment he awakens his life becomes an epic struggle against his enemies, both internal and external, and the struggle of good against evil inside this insignificant pawn.  
I slowly regained consciousness. Immediately, a wave of pain rushed over my entire body. From my toes to my head to the tips of my wings, I felt as though I was in a watery hell. I tried to breathe, forgetting I was submerged in liquid DNA.  
  
\\"Hell in a glass tube."\\  
  
I struggled to open my eyes, to look those who kept me in my prison. I brushed strands of my platinum hair away from my face, and with foggy vision, laid my eyes on them. "Professor, Number 38 is awake. Shall we sedate him?" I heard a voice say. The voice was so far away, so fugue I could barely distinguish what was said. But I knew, of course, it was the voice of one of the countless scientists who kept me in hell for their research. Then, the voice received an answer, "But we had just injected it with twice the normal amount of sedative. Why does this particular subject give us so much trouble??"  
  
"Perhaps we should simply eradicate the failure." He said. Him, the one who did this all to me. Instantly, seeing his ugly form through the glass tube filled me with uncompromising rage. They would all pay for what they did to me. Filled with an empowering anger, I punched the walls of my prison. Stupid decision. Pain rushed through my arm again. The IV in my skin hurt more and more.  
  
\\"Damn, I forgot, it's strongly reinforced. Did I really think I was strong enough to escape?"\\  
  
"He just tried to break the tube." The first scientist said. Then, he walked towards me. He laughed an insane cackle, looked into my eyes and told me, "Don't worry, failure. Your pain will be over shortly."  
  
\\"Your pain will begin shortly." \\ I silently vowed.  
  
I punched the glass wall again, still to no avail. Agony surged through my new, still brittle bones. Than, I saw the everlasting reminder that I was in hell. The number 38 tattooed on my hand. The rage inside me grew even larger. I simply lost all sense of myself, as I always did. I punched the glass, completely ignoring the extreme pain I felt. It didn't matter, only my anger did. My prison gave way to my rage.  
  
"Sedate him, now!" he yelled, running to the back of the room. The liquid DNA flowed out of my prison. Sedatives flowed through the IVs in my arms, but I ripped them out. I struck the glass prison again, creating a hole large enough for me to climb out of. The two scientists fumbled for their guns. Despite the weakness in my muscles, I was able to move upon them swiftly, and strike them down with my bare fists before they even fired a shot. Then, my eyes turned to him. I slowly advanced towards him, my so- called creator. I felt as if my body could not handle the stress I was putting it under.  
  
"No, don't hurt me! I'm your creator! If you kill me, you'll eventually die!" he begged. I could distinctly hear fear in his voice. And for some reason, my instincts made me enjoy his fear. I tried to speak, but my throat could not provide the noise. I violently grasped his throat. He was far too weak to do anything to stop me.  
  
\\"Die, Hojo. Die."\\  
  
Then, he did.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what did you think?? Please Review, I need the input, I honestly have very few ideas of what to put next.  
  
R&R!!!!! 


	2. Strong Voice

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters, they belong to Squaresoft. However, I did create the main character of the story, who is, as of now, nameless.  
  
\\ inner thought\\  
  
//telepathic message from "voice"//  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
\\"Dammit, where the hell do I go now?!"\\  
  
The alarm was blaring in my sensitive ears. After my escape from my cell, hell broke loose immediately. I hid behind some machinery. It seemed as if every security guard in all the freaking world was inside the building. Many of them flooded the laboratory to find several of their comrades I had already killed.  
  
\\"I need a weapon. There are far too many of them for me to take out with my fists alone."\\  
  
"Where are you?!" a machine-gun totting man yelled, as several more men entered the room and started searching for me. I desperately looked for a weapon. Then, a small glimmer in the far corner of the room caught my eye. Once I saw that blade shimmer, my instincts to grab it flared up. That sword seemed to beckon me forth to be its master.  
  
\\"Now or never, might as well go for it."\\  
  
I dashed out from my hiding place, and they fired their guns at me. I jumped up, and did a mid-air flip to try to avoid their bullets. Several hit me, tearing apart my flesh. Somehow, I only felt a slight sting, than my body began to recover. The long blade was now in my grasp, and with one strong slash, two of the security guards hit the floor. The others tried to escape, but I swiftly cut them down.  
  
I took a glance at the blade in my hand, and saw the letters "M-A-S-A-M-U-N- E" engraved near the handle. Of course, I could not even begin to grasp the significance of that words, at that time. But later on, I would realize that the word masamune would be both my new heavy and my old hell.  
  
Running through the halls of the building, I searched for an door, a window, anything I could use to escape the building. Then, I saw it: my window to freedom. There were several guards standing in my way, but I gave them a taste of my steel. Their disfigured bodies fell to the ground with a thump. I stepped up to the glass window, surveying the outside world, the world outside my prison. I was apparently very high up, overlooking a bustling city below.  
  
\\"This..is what the outside looks like? It's been so long since I've last seen it...."\\  
  
"Die, you freak!" a nameless soldier yelled, throwing a grenade at me, and interrupting my thoughts.  
  
\\"Shit, didn't react quick enough."\\  
  
My body's frame shook from the force of the blast, and I was flung out the window. I tightly grasped my sword, I instinctively knew that I must keep it with me. The burst of flames could've incinerated a normal being, but I felt my flesh being singed. The shattered glass cut my skin, and after a moment that seemed longer, gravity's force rapidly pulled me towards earth.  
  
\\"I'm going to die."\\  
  
//"Not yet, do not let me die."//  
  
\\"Huh?"\\  
  
//"Come closer...For the Planet finds favor in you. You can awaken me."//  
  
\\"Why should I help you?"\\  
  
//"You were created in my image. Believe in my power, and I will lead you."//  
  
\\"I don't understand.."\\  
  
I was overwhelmed with fear. I was about five short seconds away from a horrible death, and yet there was something so commanding and powerful about the voice I heard in my thoughts.  
// "Don't be weak, and loose faith in my power. Spread your wings. I will be the wind beneath them until you restore me to my former self. Then."//  
  
\\"Yes.Your voice makes me understand. I agree to your proposal."\\  
  
I weakly spread my wings, in an attempt to stop my fall. Luckily, I was able to stop from free-falling, and began to glide mere feet above the city's streets. I steadily ascended to a safer altitude, and began flying away from the city. I flew North; that's where my instincts instructed me to go. I again glanced at the beautiful blade in my hands.  
  
\\"Masamune...I will not let you down."\\  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
R&R PLEASE! 


End file.
